


Just one more Step

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Peace, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesira’s travel through the mountains to get to those who escape Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more Step

She was freezing. The cold, it was never-ending, all around her. Not even the sky lighted her way, it was just as dark and foreboding as everything around her. She was not dressed for this sort of weather, as she felt the chill bumping along her exposed skin. Haven was one thing, but this treacherous landscape, no. The cold was chilling to the bone as she force one foot in front of another. It was difficult as hell to convince herself to keep moving, but Nesira knew one thing, she had get to her people, her friends, to Cullen.  
  
Cullen was the one thing pushing her own. No, they had nothing but what if... And then Cassandra, she would never forgive her if she gave up, not after fighting since she was imprisoned. And then there was Solas, who proved to her that even elven apostates could be trusted. The blood crushed along her face, and she was sure she had something broken, the pain constantly sticking in her side. At one point, she fell into the snow, feeling danger lurking all around her. The shivering pull through her entire body as she pulled her arms underneath her, her body leaning over and then the pain rippled against her skin as she screamed weakly.  **"Where....am I?"**  
  
She felt so lost, when she suddenly heard the wolves in the distance. She looked up, her red hair flapping around her face and slapping her skin like a whip. That's when she noticed a campsite just a few feet away. She forced herself upward, one foot after another and traveled toward it.   
  
The stones were cold as ice, there was no smoke, and it looked abandon. But...but they came this way! She wished she had her staff, something to lean on and put her weight on. The glowing mark shined with a dark blue color. Fear, fear was coursing through her bones right now. What if the red templars found her, what if slaver's roamed this dangerous landscape, what if-- The glowing mark only symbolized her fear, as she pulled her hand into a fist to try and ignore it. Maybe if she just laid here and slept for a moment. But the idea of sleeping only caused more fear, knowing that this blizzard would cover her up. The dense snow would be her silent killer.  
  
The howling of wolves woke up her again as she felt the sting in her muscles.  **"Get up."**  She told herself, as the ringing in her ears echoed from the wind.  **"Get. Up."** She repeated to herself, imagining Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine, and Cullen there with her. Their spirits, she swore she could feel them. Each one hand their hands on her shoulder or arm with a look on their face. Maybe the cold was causing her to be delusional or her fear conjuring them up but she needed something to push her on. She forced her body up onto her feet no matter how dreary it felt. Her legs shook from holding up her weight, amazed she could still take step after step. She was working on sheer determination now, even though the pain throbbed against her side and her muscles were tense and wanting to lock up.   
  
Pressing onward, she for some reason began to follow the howls of the wolves. They might not be there with her but it was something alive, something surviving. IF they could survive in this cold nightmare then she could to. The ferocity of the wind picked up, hitting her face and causing her skin to sting. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to keep her teeth from chattering as each footstep was small and slipping into the snow. It was nearly knee deep of snow, making it difficult to track through it as she had to pull herself out each time.  
  
How long had it been?  
  
She didn't know but it was no longer snow slamming into her face. Her hair was a mess, hanging around her face, the braid it originally was in no longer noticeable as a braid. The pain burned fiercely against her side, the hot poke the only thing keeping her awake. Her eyes were barely open as she gazed at a fire. Smoke, smoke was coming from it. The echoing howl of the wolves rang in her ears, as she took a step. Pain. Pure pain came from it as she fell to her knees to look at the small dead fire but she could feel the heat. Nesira knew she was close. A numb feel moved over her body as she stood up again. Just...just one more step.  
  
Nesira couldn't stand up though. She felt the burning cold of the snow against her hands as she pulled herself to the wall. Her hands clawed at the stone to help herself stand up, getting to her feet as her entire body shook. She couldn't feel the pain from the broken ribs anymore, everything that hurt was just blending together. It wasn't even keeping her awake anymore. Could she hear people? She swore she heard someone or something, or maybe it was just her imagination creating her desires.  
  
Step. The echoing physical pain course through her skin as she moved from the stone wall. Step. She was just close enough to the hill.  **"Go."**  She whispered to herself, so weak she could barely hear herself but she had to move. The exhaustion was taking over, she felt she wouldn't make it. Step. Just a little farther, her friends were right over there, she had to believe that. She had to hold faith that they were close.  **"THERE!"**  She heard someone shout out, a voice she wasn't familiar with. **"Thank the maker!"**  That voice, she knew that one. It was Cassandra. Her glassy eyes barely open to look at the blurred versions of the four people running toward her. But that was before her legs buckled underneath herself, her knees hitting the ground and she couldn't' even register the pain. HEr body fell to the side, colliding with the blanket of snow that covered the ground.   
  
For a moment she thought it was just a mirage she was coming up with, as if giving her something to die to. Around friends. But the warmth of the man's arms around her made her eyes open up a little bit. She could see the golden irises of Cullen gazing at her, concern washing over his entire face and maybe a bit of fear. **"Commander...you're alive."**  She spoke , a very weak smile on her face.  **"Your save now, we have you."**  He said, brushing her blood red hair from her face, looking down at her pale coloration as she felt like an ice cube.  **"Thank the Maker--"**  She said, as her hand reached up to touch his cheek as if trying to determine he was real. But she could no longer keep herself in this world, as her arm fell into the snow, the mark that was glowing dark sapphire turned to a light blue now, as she knew was safe and secure. But even the glowing of the mark fade as she fell unconscious, collapsing in the arms of the Commander.  
  
 **"Cullen, how is she?"**  Cassandra's fear choked against her throat as Cullen began to pull off his fur cloak, ignoring the cold he felt against his neck and wrapped Nesira up in it.  **"She's freezing and unconscious, we need to get her to camp now and get her a healer or she won't make it through the night."**  His how voice broke when he said won't. No, she would be fine, they would help the Herald after all they had done for her. Haven was lost, but she had saved them all.  **"I will find Solas."**  Cassandra added, as Cullen stood up with the Herald in his arms, her mark barely glowing as if a sign of how weak she was. Cassandra was running off already as Cullen held Nesira close.  **"Don't give up on me now Nesira, fight."**  He said softly toward her, moving quickly toward the campsite.


End file.
